Psycho Killer
by Bulecelup
Summary: “Malam ini adalah malam yang indah untuk membunuh.” Beyond Birthday.


**Title: **Psycho Killer

**Character(s): **Beyond Birthday.

**Rate: **T

**Genre: **Crime/Horror.

**Summary: **"Malam ini adalah malam yang indah untuk membunuh." ~Beyond Birthday.

**© Death Note **belongs to Takeshi Obata and Tsugumi Ohba.

**X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.**

Beyond nampak bersemangat malam ini.

Pemuda itu sedikit berlompatan kecil ketika dia berjalan menuju gedung apartemen reyot yang dia tinggali di kota ini, di tangan kirinya terdapat kantong plastik berisikan sedikit belanjaan dari mini market 24 jam terdekat.

Seringai menyeramkan menghiasi wajahnya, dia terlihat seperti anak kecil yang baru saja mendapatkan permen dari orang tuanya.

Beyond terus berjalan dengan perasaan riang, tak mengingat kalau waktu telah beranjak larut; sekarang saja sudah jam 2 pagi, dan Beyond masih menyempatkan dirinya untuk pergi ke mini market 24 jam daripada tidur, seperti orang-orang kebanyakan.

Saat sampai di gedung apartemennya, Beyond langsung masuk kedalam. Tak memusingkan soal pemandangan '_kotor_' yang berada di depan apartemennya, seperti pemabuk yang sedang menodong pejalan kaki, sepasang kekasih bermesraan di bawah tiang pemberhentian bus, atau anak-anak muda sedang menghisap ganja sambil tertawa terbahak-bahak.

Dia mengambil langkah 1000 dalam menaiki anak tangga menuju kamarnya, kamarnya terletak di lantai paling atas; Beyond tak mau berada di lantai bawah karena berisik, lagipula yang menghuni bagian bawah kebanyakan ialah Janda-janda yang di tinggalkan suami, atau wanita simpanan bawel bersama dengan anak-anak kecil mereka yang selalu merengek.

Kehadiran mereka semua akan menganggu pekerjaannya Beyond. Maka karena itulah dia memilih kamar yang terletak paling atas, walaupun harus mengeluarkan kekuatan ekstra untuk menaiki tangga curam yang melingkari gedung itu.

Beyond sedikit melakukan pendaratan kecil tepat di atas keset pintu kamarnya, lalu mulai merogoh-rogoh kantung celana jeans kotor-nya untuk mencari kunci pintu.

Kedua bola mata merah bagaikan batu Ruby itu menyala terang di dalam kegelapan lorong. Terlihat mantap, terlihat percaya diri, tak ada sedikitpun rasa ragu tersirat dimatanya ketika dia masuk kedalam kamarnya.

Beyond tak langsung menyalakan lampu kamar, setelah mengunci kembali pintunya dan menaruh barang belanjaannya di atas meja dapur; barulah dia menyalakan lampunya.

Memperlihatkan seluruh ruangan apartemennya yang telah terlapisi dengan plastik bening. Mulai dari pojok ruangan, perabotan, bahkan hingga ke laptop dan buku-buku.

"Hallo."

Beyond berjalan menghampiri meja besar yang berada di tengah-tengah kamarnya yang terisolasi penuh, dimana di atas meja itu ada seorang lelaki paruh baya tergolek tak berdaya.

Seluruh tubuhnya terlapisi dengan lakban plus plastik, namun kepala sampai pundaknya di biarkan terekspos begitu saja, mulutnya pun di ikat dengan kuat menggunakan serbet putih.

Beyond mulai mengotak-atik isi kantong belanjaannya, dia mengeluarkan sebotol soda dan 2 batang wafer cokelat panjang. Dia mulai memakan salah satu cokelat yang dia beli sambil bergerak mengitari meja tempat '_operasi_'nya nanti.

"Aku tak mau menyayat lehermu tanpa memakan sesuatu," setelah mengitari meja itu 2 kali dan mengamati hasil kerja tangannya yang rapi, Beyond mengambil sebuah tas besar berwarna hitam yang sengaja dia sembunyikan di samping cerobong asap. "Nah, sekarang kita bisa mulai."

Pria yang menjadi subjek pembicaraan Beyond mulai meronta, walaupun hasilnya akan sia-sia saja. Karena Beyond telah mengikatnya dengan plastik dan melakban tubuhnya lebih dari 3-5 lapisan.

Dengan hati-hati, Beyond membuka tas hitam yang nampak tak berbahaya itu. Menunjukan isinya, deretan pisau tajam mulai dari pisau untuk membedah hingga bisau besar atau golok ada di sana. Tersusun rapi sesuai dengan kegunaan masing-masing.

"Leonard Pavel Ensign," ucap Beyond seraya dia mulai mengeluarkan beberapa pisau dari tempat penyimpanannya. "Tukang memukuli isteri, Jaksa korup, dan penyiksa anak di bawah umur."

Sebelum melakukan '_operasi_'-nya, Beyond tak lupa memasang sarung tangan hitam, celemek hitam yang terbuat dari kulit, dan sarung lengan panjang. Dia memperlihatkan salah satu pisau yang akan dia gunakan kepada korbannya, sebuah pisau iris tajam besar.

Sang korban mengelengkan kepalanya dengan cepat, mulai meronta lagi demi keselamatan hidupnya yang tak akan lama. Hal yang wajar; karena semua manusia memiliki naluri untuk melindungi dirinya sendiri dari segala macam bahaya yang menyerangnya.

"Oh, apakah kau tak setuju kalau aku memakai pisau ini?" Tanya Beyond dengan wajah mengejek, seringai ala _bob cat _ muncul lagi di wajahnya. "Tak apa lah kalau kau tak setuju denganku soal pisau cantik yang akan kugunakan untuk memotong lehermu...." dia mulai mengambil ancang-ancang dan tempat yang tepat untuk menebas leher pria itu secara langsung.

"Tapi kau setuju denganku bukan, kalau malam ini adalah malam yang indah untuk membunuh?"

Beyond benar-benar menikmati pekerjaannya. Selalu, dan selalu...

(FIN)

**X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.**

(Music mode Author: **Katayoku no Tori, **_**by: Akiko Shikata.**_ ~Umineko no Naku koro ni.)

**MATTGASM:**.... terlalu banyak menonton dan membaca _DEXTER _akan menyebabkan fanatik berlebihan dengan Michael C. Hall, keinginan untuk menjadi Psikopat bergejolak, modus operandi pembunuhan mengenang di kepala, dan kurang stabilnya mental. *hening sejenak* oke, kembali menonton Star Trek:2009. *di tendang* thanks for reading!

**OMAKE: **judul "_Psycho Killer_" di ambil dari lagu yang berjudul sama, di nyanyikan oleh _Talking Heads_. Dimana lagu ini di nyanyikan ulang, dan menjadi '_soundtrack_' iklan dari _serial TV DEXTER_.


End file.
